nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princesses of The Meotha Empire (Kingdom Hearts OC Group)
The Princesses of the Meotha Empire are a Kingdom Hearts OC group created by Sarah West and her friend, Ashley Whitley. Description Theses Princesses of the Heart are from the Meotha Empire, a kingdom southeast of the Echomore Dynasty. Personalities Keira Keira is the leader of the group. She is intelligent, eager and vigilant. Her energy and resourcefulness make her a hard worker and one to stick to something until she sees a change. She's not typically the most trustful of people, but she is willing to get to know someone and hear their opinions, as she is very curious. She keeps an open mind and loves to learn, so she thinks through strangers is one of the best ways to learn of ways different than her own. She is quite outspoken, and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. At times, her determination leads her to make decisions a little impulsively, but she still cares about others. In fact, Keira is always putting others before herself, and often her decisions reflect that, so they're always made with her heart in the right place. All she wants is to see everyone healthy and happy. Keira can't stand greed or people who don't have any consideration for the well being of others. She doesn't tolerate people who disrespect others and their culture just because they're different from them. Tiana Tiana is feisty, curious, and sweet. She's always determined, and even when emotions and people conflict with her goal, she won't give up and will always find a way to make her goal happen. She is a romantic, and she makes the bravest choices for the people she loves, even if it's a handsome prince. Her observant nature leads her to make clever, creative decisions. She has a strong urge to get out in the world beyond her kingdom and see what it has to offer. Some could see Tiana as innocent due to her energy and slight shyness, but she knows how to take care of herself, standing up for what's right with amazing confidence. All she wants is for people to see the good in others, their strengths and talents, rather than the bad in them. She doesn't like being lied to, because honesty is very important to her. She has a sense of humor and a positive outlook on life that could brighten up anyone's day. Xaria Xaria is intelligent, passionate, and caring. She is warm and polite to all, even if they may not deserve it, although she will never be afraid to stand up for what's right. Everyone who knows her knows that she has ideas of her own and aren't afraid to speak the truth. They also know that she can be a bit stubborn at times. Xaria loves to explore what she doesn't know and make the best of a situation. All she wants is to be there for the ones she loves and live unconfined. She doesn't like manipulation and people who believe they're entitled to everything they want. She is opinionated, patient, and understanding, sacrificing her own happiness for the ones she loves. Audrey Audrey is free-spirited, adventurous, and caring. The confidence she has of her abilities leads her to be very independent. She is clever and strong-willed, knowing what she wants and going after it in any way she can think of. However, she can be quite rash in her actions. Her intuition allows her to be competent and to see the truth in the world. She might not always obey the rules, but it's possibly because she finds them unreasonable. All Audrey wants is to be free to make her own choices, because she doesn't like it when decisions are made for her; She knows that she's smart enough to know what she wants. She is completely honest with her friends and she doesn't want to see others being mistreated. Daniella Daniella is free-spirited, quirky, and warm-hearted. She is up for anything fun, meeting new people, going on an adventure. She always appears to be friendly, and although she's talkative, she can be rather awkward, which might be a bit too much for some people. She is a bit impulsive, jumping into a situation before she has time to think, but if she makes a mistake, she will fix it. Even in difficult times, she remains optimistic and knows how to bring others' spirits up. She enjoys the unique, rather than the ordinary, so she appreciates the whimsical things in the world. Daniella is kind to almost everyone and always tries to see the best in people. All she wants is for people to accept others as they are. She doesn't like people who judge someone before they really know them. She'll do anything for her friends as much as they'll do anything for her. Chelsea Chelsea is independent, brave, and ambitious. She is outspoken and clever, meaning that she can find any way possible to get her point across and make a change. She never backs down from her principles because doing the right thing is very important to her. When in a difficult situation, she uses her resourceful thinking to get herself out of it, always with the best interest of her team. She doesn't mind getting dirty in the great outdoors with a pet or two by her side. She is a good person to have around since she's constantly aware of her surroundings. Although rather clumsy, she is quick on her feet. All she wants is to see her loved ones safe and happy, while being accepted for who she is. She doesn't like narrow-minded thinking and people who judge others without really knowing them. On top of being absolutely selfless and skilled, Chelsea never lets things go to her head. She also has a great sense of humor. Isis Isis is hardworking, friendly, and optimistic. Her patience and empathy are what makes her so easy to get along with. When she is put through a difficult situation, she bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. Isis wants to be independent in life and come home to someone she loves. She doesn't like mistreatment toward others. She has a way with animals and she looks to her friends to keep her spirits up. She always stands up for what's right. Trivia *This OC group was created in one of Sarah's YouTube videos. Category:Original Characters Category:Princesses Category:Groups Category:Fictional Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs